Whispers of Death
by kikudog6
Summary: They're just two sick kids; or Beck and Jade are two terminal patients who have happened to cross pathways.


She officially dies when she is two hours and twenty three minutes old.

…

The delivery room is in a frenzy. Doctors whirl around the newborn, her mouth agape in a silent scream and her eyes clenched mercilessly. A sickly blue-grey rims her fingers and lips, and doctors quickly check for breathing.

Hazel West tries to get a look at her daughter, shakily asking nurses if she's alright. Though with each question she's met with a half-hearted smile, and reassuring words that get lost in the overall chaos of the room. Soon a doctor orders for the mother to be taken away as she becomes hysterical and a team of nurses quickly do so.

In minutes the baby is hooked to various machines depicting the severity of the situation. Incessant clicks from the EKG erupt throughout the room, the space between each beep coming closer together. Another monitor reveals the girl's blood pressure to have spiked dangerously, along with her other vitals dropping.

A doctor quickly intubates the infant, manually inflating her deprived lungs while doctors quickly work to stabilize her.

As her condition finally begins to level, nurses rush her to the NICU, and doctors schedule her for emergency testing.

"How is she?" Hazel shakily asks, as a doctor walks into her hospital room.

A sigh whispers pass his lips, and he sets his jaw before saying, "After performing a series of tests it seems that your daughter-

"Jadelyn." Hazel interjects as she squeezes her husband, Chandler's hand.

"It seems Jadelyn has a congenital heart defect known as Hypoplastic Left Heart Syndrome otherwise known as HLHS." He stares at his clipboard rather than the fear-stricken couple.

"What?" Mrs. West whispers, digging her teeth into her lower lip.

Dr. Stephens briefly explains, "It's a rare anomaly where the left side of the heart is severely underdeveloped, causing the right side to work overload."

"Is it fatal?" Mr. West questions bluntly.

A fleeting silence passes before the doctor responds, "Well it all depends on te severity, but with proper treatment your daughter should be able to live a relatively normal life."

Hazel takes steadying breaths, each one rattling her lungs. " Can we see her?" her voice is soft, laced with fear.

"Of course, but be prepared to see her attached to various medical equipment, though I assure you it's all for her well-being." A small smile lines his face, and he guides the pair to the NICU.

"Oh my God." Mrs. West whispers upon seeing her daughter. A ventilator snakes through her tiny mouth, working with her feeble lungs. Numerous other IVs and wires envelop the baby, whose eyes were still shut tight.

Hazel silently walks towards her, sticking her hand through the infant incubator, brushing her finger against her daughter's fist which relaxed slightly. The mother's deep brown eyes glance over at her husband's, "What are we going to do?"

He clenches his jaw, never being an expert with emotions "Don't worry," he finally says, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We always find a way."

The new parents sit at their daughter's side, a harrowing silence solely filled by the beep of machines that only intensifies their pain. Though the steady clicks soon erupt into a frenzied clamber.

The baby's chest rises and falls in rapid bursts, as her heart goes haywire trying to cope with it's new environment.

"What's going on?" Hazel asks one of the doctors who rush in.

Yet again half-hearted reassurances are muttered, though this time they're lost in a relentless drone.

…

The dazzling spring sun shines over Hollywood, bathing it's residents in it's warmth. Among them is Hazel West, who sits on a time-worn wooden bench, designer sunglasses perched atop her face, and magazine in lap.

She glances up at her daughter who's sitting contently at the sandbox, a grand sand castle in the making that surrounding children gawk at. A smile tugs at her lips as she sees a boy about Jade's age, approach her daughter.

"Hi."

The four year old girl notices someone in her peripherals take a seat next to her. She looks at the boy as if he just ate a plate of worms before finally muttering, "Hi."

"What's your name?" he asks innocently.

"Jade."

"Cool, my name's Beck."

"That's a weird name." she states bluntly, not even looking at him.

His brows trail together, and he draws his lower lip to his teeth, chewing it nervously. "No it's not." he retorts quietly, severely offended.

She looks up at him, a slight smile playing on her face, "Yeah it is. Beck is a funny sounding name." A chuckle accents the humor in his name.

"No it's not!" he says a little more forcefully

"Yeah! I don't know no one named Beck."she reasons.

"So?" his voice grows quiet.

"Fine." she finally relents, "Beck's not a weird name."

"Thanks." he mutters. "So..." the little boy tries to hurriedly change topics before she can further insult him, "Why aren't you playing with everyone else?"

He motions to the other children playing across on the jungle gym. She briefly looks up from her castle before biting the inside of her cheek and finally saying, "'Cuz I don't want wanna."

"Oh." he simply says. "Hey can you teach me how to make that?" he points to her sand castle.

"No."

"Why?" a whine slips past his lips.

" 'Cuz."

" 'Cuz why?"

" 'Cuz I don't wanna!" she looks at him, nearly screaming.

Beck's eyes scrunch up in confusion as he gets a better look at her face, "Hey what's that?" he points to a thin tube stemming from her nose and ending to a bag behind her.

Jade's cheeks flare scarlet and her eyes harden slightly, "It's a cannula." she mutters.

"What's that?" Beck questions innocently.

"It helps me breathe, and in there's breathing stuff." she motions to the bag.

"You need help breathing?" Beck says quietly, a frown pulling at his lips.

"So? I bet there's something wronged with you. That's why you're here."

His frown deepens and the boy responds, "Well I dunno, I feel fine, but my mommy said I might be here for a while."

"So that means you're prolly sick like me." she says, her voice lacking it's usual edge.

"Oh." he says quietly, "Well...do you wanna be friends? Because I don't have any friends here and-"

"Yeah." she says, a tiny smile gracing her lips.

"Cool."

"But I'm still not gonna teach you how to build my sand castle."

…

At seven, Jade attends a "normal" school. She blends in fairly well, despite her thin frame and characteristic pale skin. However, much to her pleasure, her cannula is no longer needed, so she can mask as one of the "normal" kids. Though in spite her efforts, the other children easily single her out as a pariah.

Within the first weeks of school, the teacher claps her hands silencing the class.

"Alright kids we're starting P.E this week." she announces with a grin.

The class erupts in cheers except for one, who chews her lip nervously before making her way to the front of the room.

"Excuse me Mrs. Rey, I-" Jade nearly whispers, her face scarlet.

"Oh don't worry Sweetie, your mom already told me. You don't have to participate." She smiles, causing many neighboring students to turn heads.

"Okay, thanks." Jade mutters, and glances at her peers before rushing to her seat.

As the teacher prepares for the next lesson, Jade tries to ignore the thunderous whispers gathering around her.

"Hey, why can't Jade do P.E?"

"I bet she's just too slow."

"Yeah or maybe she'e even too dumb to do P.E"

"Yeah, that's probably why she never even went to real school before this."

She allows the insults to race through her mind, until one day she decides to prove them all wrong, but instead ends up at the nurse.

…

Seven holds another milestone as her heart skips a couple of beats; though the doctors would rather call it cardiac arrest.

Doctors hurried in the room, as her heart monitor cries in a monotonous drone. They ready the defibrillators while staring with determined eyes at the limp girl.

Her hair is splayed across the bleached sheets of the pillow, tangled brown tendrils devouring the ivory fabric. Her body jolts and falls with a light thump as a surge of electricity seizes her heart. The heart monitor gives life to one click, before dipping to a ceaseless hum.

The doctor presses the paddles to Jade's chest again, as another shock of electricity shakes her heart. The monitor clicks with one beat. Then another; then another and another.

The room slowly begins to relax as she stabilizes. Doctors do a once-over of her vitals before administering a few medications in her IV to further heal her damaged body.

Two weeks after flat-lining, Jade is moved out of the PICU and by now is allowed guests. Other than family, frequent vistors of the 7 year old are the Olivers.

Today Beck nearly sprints into the hospital room, and up to the bed. He's clad in a Power Rangers t-shirt, basketball shorts, and a black hat that covered wispy strands of brown. His head of scruffy hair had been lost to rounds of chemotherapy after a diagnosis of Hodgkins Lymphoma. After being diagnosed at four, he we went through nearly a year of chemotherapy before shortly going into remission. However the battle had just begun, as the cancer returned after just a few months. Now at eight, the Olivers are rejoicing over their son's brave fight as the doctors announced Beck had gone back in remission last month, and are crossing their fingers for a better outcome. Although in remission, he is still a frequent visitor of the hospital as the doctors have to make sure the cancer hasn't returned.

As Beck stands by Jade's bed his eyes waiver over all the medical equipment, but he keeps on his beaming grin. "Happy birthday Jade!" he fights to control his excitement, and nurses peer inside the room from the hallway at the giddy boy.

Beck's mom, Christine, walks in shortly after her son with a birthday bag in hand. "Beck, try to keep your voice down." she chided. "And here's a little gift from Mr. Oliver and me. He said he's sorry he can't come but he has work, but he said to say happy birthday." Christine puts the bag beside Jade on the bed, with a warm smile.

"No you have to have mine first!" Beck exclaims, and seems to pull his gift from nowhere, "Here." he beams. In his tiny hands is a sloppily made dark chocolate cupcake, topped with chocolate frosting and a handful of blue sprinkles.

"You made this?" she questions with an amused grin, though she already knows the answer.

"Yup, I frosted it myself." he says proudly.

"Thanks Beck."

"No problem." he says happily, "Alright now you can open mom's present!"

Christine smiles at her son briefly before Jade reaches for the bag and digs through the paper to uncover her gift. At last she pulls out a colorful box with brick-like letters.

"Woah, rock em' sock em'!" she exclaims "Thanks Mrs. Oliver."

"You're welcome. We figured that it was something that it was something you and Beck could focus all of your anger on sometimes." she grins knowingly.

The rest of the day was filled with Beck and Jade playing with her new toys, and for a while they could pretend that they were just a pair of 'normal' kids.

…

As Jade and Beck grow older, they begin to be able to act just as 'normal' kids do. Beck's cancer has shown no signs of a relapse, and Jade's heart has making excellent strides. Still, she can't run hours upon hours like most kids, and being her right-hand man, neither does Beck. Regardless, excluding a few exceptions, you might just forget they were two sick kids.

One day, just before Beck turned eleven, he and Jade sat perched in front of a flittering television. Animated cars speed across the screen with cheesy sound effect in the background. Their eyes trace the figures, with their hands clutching time-ridden controllers.

"Dude how are you in 7th place?" Jade snorts as her sleek black sports car cruises in first.

"You're the one who suggested I get this stupid car!" Beck yells back, not feeling the need to use his 'inside voice' as his mom was quickly running to the neighbor's house for 15 minutes.

"No I didn't, you-" however before she could finish her response an intense jolt shakes the house causing her to freeze.

"It's an earthquake!" Beck shouts, and thinking back to all the earthquake safety constantly drilled into his, he runs under the kitchen table, where he sees Jade already ahead of him. As she gets under, she pulls her knees to her chest and digs her head in them and uses her arms to cover her head. Beck glances over at her, and quickly does the same.

The house continues to rattle with tremors, the vibrations echoing in thundering sheets in their ears. As the shakes intensify crashes sound throughout the room as family pictures shatter from the their posting on the wall.

Finally the earthquake stills to an eerie silence. Beck warily lifts his head from his knees and surveys the damage. Glass lies shattered over smiling pictures over the Oliver family where the portraits used to hang. Other than some askew furniture the house seemed unharmed.

He sighs in relief and glances at Jade. He's surprised to see her still in her protective postion with head tucked in her knees.

"Hey Jade it's over." he informs just in case she didn't notice the obvious lack of shaking. However she still remained motionless, as if frozen in time.

"Jade?" Beck stares at her nervously. After knowing each other for so long, Beck had been able to pick up on little quirks and habits of his best friend. The way she always broke cookies into pieces before eating them. How she drummed her finger on her thighs when she was nervous. The quick quirk of her lip that she did when she was hiding a smile. Although now he is at a lost at this sudden change.

"You okay?" he pokes her cautiously, as time drags on.

At last she lifts her head, though he doesn't get the reaction he expected. Her eyes are a pale pink and give way to salty rivulets that carve into her ghostly white skin. Her eyes hold a look of utter terror, and it actually scares him.

"W-what's wrong?" he stutters in shock, giving her body a once-over for any injuries.

Her eyes scan the room quickly, and a wave of embarrassment couples with her lingering fear, and she looks back at him, "I...I don't like earthquakes." she says abashedly.

A light smile tugs at Beck's lips and he replies in relief, "Really? So you're okay?"

She nods, wiping at her tears though she still feels a little shaken up.

"Huh, so you are afraid of something?" he smiles at her smugly.

"Shut up." she mutters.

"Aww does Jadey need a hug?"

"Shut up." she says more forcefully.

"Okay okay, but seriously, I didn't even hear you crying, I mean not even a sniffle."

"Thats because I don't do that."

"Really no sweating _and _no crying? You're a weird kid Jade."

And she was. Yet so was was he, but what can you expect from two kids who met at a hospital.

…

The sun hangs low in the summer sky, casting an oranger hue over the L.A horizon. A fourteen year old Jade stares at the sinking fiery ball, tracing it's path as it sets over the skyline. Her fingers drum absent-mindedly on her knee, and she's chewing on the inside of her mouth so ruthlessly it feels raw.

A sudden movement catches her eye and she glances at the doorway of the room. Tortured brown eyes stained with tears stare at her.

"He relapsed."

Her heart thuds painfully in her chest, and suddenly she's finding it hard to breathe. She takes a shaky breath and stares back at the diseased boy.

Dark circles rim his eyes, and his skin just seems too pale. 'That was supposed to be her thing.' she thinks ruefully. He had lost a bit of weight in the past few weeks as well, though they had all ignored the signs hoping it was anything else.

Christine Oliver walks over to her son, tears streaming steadily down her cheek, and gingerly wraps her hand around his. She mentally berates herself for not seeing the symptoms earlier.

Her mind drifts back to the night before he was brought to the hospital. Panicked shouts awoke her and her husband and they quickly made their way to their son's room. Christine's heart stilled as she laid eyes on Beck.

He was drenched in a cold sweat so intense it soaked through his sheets. His eyes were clenched shut as he leaned over his bed and threw up. His body shook violently as he heaved while gasping desperately for air in between.

Christine hurriedly ran to her son, with fear gripping mercilessly at her chest and she put a trembling hand on his back in an attempt to soothe him.

"Christine, we have to take him to the hospital." Nathan Oliver called to his wife.

She nodded her head weakly, and whispered to Beck, "Honey do you think you can walk?"

He clenched his eyes and swallowed as he felt vile rising yet nodded.

Though slowly and with help, Beck made it to Nathan's car, and was put in the back with Christine and a large bowl which was half full when they finally arrived.

The Olivers clambered into the hospital, Beck severely dehydrated and about ready to pass out. Paramedics rushed him onto a gurney and began to run tests on him. The doctors had speculated the results before they came in, but the tests had confirmed their fears.

"Shit." Jade mutters as the truth sinks in, " Shit, shit shit shit." Tears begins to trail down her cheeks and she doesn't bother to wipe at them. She looks at her best friend through blurred vision and feels as if she's looking at a corpse knowing that it's the second time he relapsed and the more he does the less chance of survival he has.

Her heart gives another painful lurch and she almosts hopes that she beats him to this race to the end of life.

…

It's their sophomore year and a lot has changed. For one high school is upon them and that's a milestone within itself. They both had made a bit of name for themselves since freshmen year. Beck, 'the poor kid with cancer' and Jade, 'the Ice Queen of Hollywood Arts."

However despite their reputations they were still able gain a few friends here and there and survive a year and a half of high school.

On one of the days Beck wasn't scheduled for a chemotherapy session, he and Jade sit in his newly renovated RV.

"So your parents are actually going to let you stay in here?" Jade questions with a suspicious eyebrow.

"Well I have some restrictions." Beck replies vaguely.

"Such as?"

"Well I have to eat dinner with them, I can't keep the door locked, and uh...I have to keep that baby monitor on at night in case anything happens." he mutters.

Jade snorts in amusement, "Wow, real manly Beck, _real manly._"

He rolls his eyes but decides to leave it at that, "Hey Jade?" he looks up at her, his voice suddenly small.

"Hey Beck?" she mocks.

"Um, so you know how we're really good friends and all?"

"You could say that."

A small smile graces his lips, "So do you think it'd be weird if we like...started dating?" His heart is pumping ruthlessly against his chest and he clenches the bedsheets to relieve his nerves.

She's silent for a moment, simply staring at him with those piercing blue eyes but at last she replies. "What makes you think I want to date some bald kid?"

His mouth quirks into a grin and he responds, "Hey I'm the one asking out a girl with half a heart." She smiles slightly and he asks tentatively, "So is that a yes?"

"Yeah I guess."

And though they're just joking, they can't really find anything to laugh about because they're both dying and nothing's really funny anymore.

…

Jarred organs swim freely in brown tinged preserves, glassy eyes boring into the unknown. The house settles with a muted groan, however otherwise the night is subdued. Although silence never lasts long when it comes to the dying.

Jade lies in a somewhat restless sleep, the covers halfway off her body and her face contorted with the the remnants of a nightmare. Although suddenly the steady rise and fall of her chest freezes. Seconds go by with her breath caught midway. The silence is deafening.

A hiss of air escapes her lips, shattering the stillness. The bit of air unfurls her frozen lungs, and a gust of air charges into her starved lungs. She lunges into a sitting position and gulps desperate breaths. However with each gasp, rather than have the oxygen revitalize her, she feels as if the air is growing thicker; as if she's suffocating.

Panic claws at her throat and her gasps become more jagged and rough. She clutches at her neck as she feels the air continue to thin, and he body gives a violent jerk when a harsh set of coughs rattle her chest. Her other hand flies to her mouth with the quick fit, and as she pulls it away the hair of her neck stick up. A thin sheen of scarlet coats her palm, and she hurriedly wipes it on her sheets with a scared whimper.

"Jade?" Hazel West storms into the room, fearful brown eyes meeting her daughter's. In seconds she's by Jade's side, a slender hand on her trembling shoulder. "W-what's going on?"

However she's only met with frantic wheezing and stifled coughs. Though nonetheless a bit of blood springs from the youngest West's lips, and she vaguely notices the sudden tightness in her chest that usually comes with her HLHS.

"Chandler." Hazel calls to her husband who had just entered the room with a panicked look. "911."

.

A soft blue paints the room as clorox singes the air a caustic hue. Pale green conceal a motionless body as a soft beep echoes from behind. Snaking through the body is a thin tube lodged down her throat, breathing air into her marred lungs.

Down the hallway, with a left then a right sits Beck Oliver and the Wests in the nearly empty waiting room. Beck was clad in a worn-out wife beater with equally time-ridden jeans, obviously not putting more effort in his outfit as he ran to the hospital. His head was also bare without the usual cap.

He gnaws ruthlessly at his lower lip, his foot tapping an erratic beat against the linoleum.

"Jadelyn West." a doctor calls near the reception the desk.

Hazel and Chandler spring from their seat, with Beck already ahead of them. "How is she?" Mrs. West hurriedly asks.

The bespectacled man glances at his clipboard as though to steal a bit of time, before replying "Right now we have her intubated, though otherwise she is stable." he sets his jaw before continuing, "However it seems that she has Pulmonary Edema, which is a build up of fluid in the lungs."

"What?" Beck whispers, "Her lungs..."

"This is usually common in people with heart failure, but also shows up in patients with HLHS." The doctors responds, not getting to much into the science of it.

"So...what does this mean?" Hazel asks softly after a suffocating silence.

"Well it all depends on the severity of the case, but luckily she's getting treatment early in so her chances are quite high."

Its too bad death was one to gamble.

…

For the pass two weeks Jade had been completely bed-ridden in room 305A of the hospital. The TV flickering with mind-numbing daytime television, and a stack of magazines of by her bed that had been read and reread.

Her only source of entertainment had been Beck's daily visits at 3:18 sharp, straight from school.

After picking at her breakfast and settles with just the almost ripe banana due to her churning stomach. She takes a peek at the clock and sighs seeing that its not even 10:30.

Her door gives a small creak and she glances expecting to see one of the nurses.

"Beck?"

"Sup?" He gives a slightly cocky smile.

"Uh what are you doing here, what about that thing called school?"

"I skipped." he grins.

She stares at him skeptically, "You skipped?" she confirms.

"Yup." he pops the p.

"And you'd rather be in a stuffy hospital than school because?"

He's silent for a moment then answers, "I dunno, seems more fun then learning about calc."

She eyes him for a second, "Uh huh, or maybe you just wanted get some time in before I die." her voice is empty.

He's silent, his eyes tormented, "Shut up." he finally replies.

Her eyes and if she wasn't _dying _she would have actually been able to do something. "What? I'm tired of everyone acting like everything is fucking dandy when it obviously isn't." She says harshly, though her voice is still under a shout.

Again he's silent, his eyes distant now as if he's staring through her. "We're trying okay." he says softly and his gaze focuses on her, a steely expression falling over his face. "Just shut up alright? You're not dying. I can't lose you."

She stares at him and decides to ignore the tightness in her chest. "Alright." she whispers, and notices how he visibly relaxes, "So if I'm not going to die, do I get a kiss?"

A smile pulls at his lips, and his readily leans in and their lips mesh into a heated dance, desperation and longing evident.

Because they both know they didn't really have forever.

.

Four days, eleven hours, and forty two minutes have passed since Beck skipped. Four days, nine hours, and forty two minutes passed until Jade West died.

It was a Saturday night, and most girls her age were partying, or chilling with friends, or doing whatever normal kids; just _not dying. _

The Olivers were in the midst of their dinner when Beck got the call. His heart lurched painfully, and the car ride to the hospital was just too quiet and not quick enough.

Outside of room 305a he found Mrs. West weeping silently, as her husband held, his face grim.

Beck's heart began to race, and he impetuously rushed into the room. A let out ragged breath upon seeing his girlfriend lying paralyzed, with her eyes clasped shut.

"No..." he whispered, taking a step "No, no, no." he's now by her side and placed a hand on hers.

To his surprise, she stirred slightly until her eyes slowly flutter open.

"Jade?" his voice was soft, as though he's scared he might scare her back to death.

"Hey." she rasped.

"I- I thought you... Shit Jade how did this happen?" he sighed with his voice spilling over with too many emotions to count.

A light smirk donned her face at his curse, as he's supposed to be the 'pure one.' "I guess... I really am going to die." She replied between labored breathing.

He clenched his jaw and muttered, "Shut up."

She opened her mouth to speak, although instead jarring cough rattles her chest. She winced and clutches at her chest with a grimace.

"Guess...you came...right in time." She choked out.

He looked at her pleadingly as if trying to stop time, or to just give them a little more. "Time for what?" he asked, though he knew the answer.

"The finale." She said with such finality, but her eyes were wavering, still trying to fight back death.

"Jade-"

"I love you." she cut him off.

His heart seared with her farewell, and he reached for a kiss the usual flare curtailed by death's reach. "I love you too." he whispered against her lips, suddenly acutely aware of the heart monitor as it chirped sporadically.

Nurses rushed into the room, with the West trailing at the back, Hazel hysterical. The heart monitor continued to beep incessantly until the noise just stopped; an endless drone replacing it. She flatlined.

Nurses readied paddles, shocking the limp heart, though each time it simply gave a jerk before colliding against the cavity of her chest; dead.

_One more time._ Beck thought, as the nurses stared dejectedly at the lifeless girl, and began to put away with their equipment.

"Time of death."

.

The funeral was ordinary, and spoke of how 'Jadelyn was a true hero, all through her disease up until the end.' People were crying even though they didn't _really _know her.

Beck was made to give a speech being that he was her longtime best friend and boyfriend.

His eyes were tinged pink as he made his way to the podium, however in a strong he started "So Jade wasn't exactly you're...average girl. Besides the whole half a heart thing, she was different, she was special." he smiled slightly at how much of a sap he sounded like, "I don't know if I'd call her a hero, I mean that'd make me a hero. It's not exactly heroic to get a disease, and you're pretty much forced to deal with it. But I guess she was a hero in her own way, at least to me, because there's no one who helped me more in the past 13 years, and I'm glad I could spend them with her." he finished.

The crowd hastily wiped at their tears before applauding Beck's quick speech.

Days after the funeral, Beck found himself at Jade's grave with a single rose.

"Hey." he greeted an imaginary being, and in the back of his mind he knew this was just a _bit _crazy.

"So I skipped school again." He gave half a smile as he laid the rose in front of the tomb. "I guess must really hate calc." he remembered his last excuse.

"I miss you." he said softly after a short pause. "Who am I supposed to protect during those scary earthquakes?" his lips quirk into a smile. "But then again they say I'm going to die too." His voice softens towards the end. "So I guess we'll meet up soon."

"I guess it's your turn now to say 'shut up' huh? You know if you were here..." He trailed off, and bit his lip to stop tears. "I miss you." he repeated. "I..." he tried, attempting to sort through the mess of feelings simmering within him. However all that came out was, "I miss you"

**Well I wanted to have a lot more in this, but I thought it'd be too long so I just settled with this. Which literally took me months! I'm terrible when continuing stories because I randomly lose interest and since this was so long, that happened at about every checkpoint haha. But it's finally done! I hope you guys liked it, and actually were able to read this beast! **


End file.
